


Wedding Bell Blues

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Wedding Expos bring out the good in people. For George, it brought out things he never expected, especially from Elliot Stabler.</p><p>originally posted on 03/08/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bell Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StanfouQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/gifts).



“Do we have to go?” Jack McCoy asked his soon-to-be-wife as they entered the building.  
  
“Of course, baby, we need more information for our wedding.” She dragged him in the building while three other people followed them.   
  
“I know that, but seriously? You have your mother, Detective Stabler, and Agent Huang for help. You don’t need me. I’ll just show up,” he explained, ignoring the glare from Elliot.  
  
“I didn’t want to be here, either, but Maureen insisted,” Elliot stated, still looking harshly at the District Attorney.  
  
“I came to get some fresh air…”  
  
“And to study people’s mind and see why they would attend a bridal expo,” Elliot teased his partner of two years.  
  
George rolled his eyes.  
  
“You think my job involves studying people behavioral and sending them to jail? You’re really clueless…”  
  
“Will you guys stop it? This is Maureen’s big day and we all agreed to accompany her. Besides, this may give you something to do since you have a week off from work, Elliot,” Kathy insisted as she, Maureen, and Jack walked quickly to the double doors, while Elliot and George straggled behind them.  
  
“But…” Elliot kept his mouth shut, noticing the evil glare from his former wife. He glanced at George who smirked at the recent turn of events. He should have never invited him but he needed company in order to maintain his sanity in a wedding expo.  
  
When the group entered the room, the men’s mouth dropped. Hundreds of people, mostly women, moved around the massive center. People were crowded around tables, receiving information about bridal events, gowns, cakes, and other things to prepare for weddings. There were a long stage, stretching from one end of the wall to the center, covered in white, and each woman in wedding or evening gowns, studded down the runway. Cakes of all flavors and colors were on display for the visitors to try before making their ultimate choice for the special day.  
  
Elliot thought he died and went to hell. It was a nightmare. He didn’t know who had it worse: him or Jack. He looked at Jack and how pale he became from the mere sight of the convention.   
  
It was Jack.  
  
“This is complete…”  
  
“Mom, look over there. We should check out that event.” She pointed at the table in the far left. Maureen held her fiancé’s hand, who, on the other hand, was eager to find an escape and soon.  
  
“That seems interesting,” Kathy agreed and they headed toward the crowded light blue table. Jack, unfortunately, was dragged with them.  
  
Elliot and George looked at them leaving and then, stared at each other.  
  
“So Doc, do you have a diagnosis as to why women go crazy over these things.”  
  
“Do you want a simple explanation, Stabler?”  
  
Before Elliot respond, something caught his eye. A young man wearing a green apron used a chainsaw and cut a piece of the blocked ice. But it wasn’t just an ordinary block of ice. It was a crystal statue of a swan, standing nine feet tall who wings spread wide and long. Every detail was shown on the ice sculpture which surprised Elliot but didn’t exactly cause a stir for George.  
  
“I never have seen anything like it.”  
  
“I’ve saw it at my cousin’s wedding. I wonder why she wanted the sculpture during the summertime. I hope your daughter doesn’t get one.”  
  
“I doubt that, but this is her wedding, anything goes.”  
  
“You mean Jack and Maureen’s wedding. Although men play a lesser role in the ritual, they are still part of the wedding.” George and Elliot walked away from the sculpture and head towards the tables.  
  
“That’s what you think. When I was married to Kathy, she and her mother planned the whole thing. From the church to the honeymoon, even my tux.”  
  
“I wouldn’t blame her. You do have poor taste in fashion,” George snickered.  
  
Elliot pinched him which shocked George. Elliot hardly showed his playful side in public much. He knew Elliot was uncomfortable with his sexuality and still need time. But the little touch of affection and the smile afterwards, gave George hope.  
  
“Maybe I should let you pick out my clothes. But then, again, your fashion sense is worse than mine. Beisdes, I wonder how Jack is doing.” Elliot mused.  
  
“Probably wants to kill himself,” he laughed lightly.  
  
Elliot couldn’t help but crack a smile.  
  
Before they could move farther, a woman stopped them.  
  
“Excuse me gentlemen, but do you have time to look at these brochures…”  
  
“Um…Ms…”  
  
“Logan. It’s Ms. Tracy Logan. It will only take a second.” She smiled at them while holding the papers close to her chest.   
  
George was about to object until Elliot interrupted him.  
  
“What kind of brochures?”   
  
George looked at him. He couldn’t believe Elliot Stabler was going to look at wedding brochures. He knew Elliot hated weddings and anything to do with them. For a Catholic who believed birth control was a sin, he detested it with an intense passion. He wouldn’t even go to his own weddings if he was given a choice. Yet, the look on his face held curiosity and interest which took George by surprise. Unlike Elliot, George did not want to look at the brochures although he did enjoy weddings. The fact was he couldn’t marry Elliot since his individual rights were denied. He wanted their marriage to be acknowledged national, not in one or two states.   
  
“These are brochures about renting centers for ceremonies. The ones underneath them have information about renting tuxes and even buying wedding rings…”  
  
“Excuse me, but what are you trying to sell?” George asked.  
  
Ms. Tracy Logan smile faded from her face.  
  
“Well, I thought you two would be interested in them…since…well…you two are…” She looked at each man, confused as to what to tell them.  
  
George knew it was awkward for the younger woman. The lost expression on her once vibrant face didn’t help matters. He decided to help her out.  
  
“Homosexuals.”  
  
“Yea and I thought you two would be interested in getting married or having a civil union. But if you two are not…”  
  
“Of course we are. My partner is a little shy about telling people. You know, all those crazies who want to convince us that our love is a sin and unnatural. What kind of things are you offering?” Elliot wrapped his arm around George’s waist and pulled him close. The smile stayed glued to his face.  
  
George almost said something until a warm hand gripped his back. He was stuck in Elliot’s arrangement. Now he wanted to kill himself.  
  
“Great! You are the first gay couple to come by. You know, almost every year, there are millions of brides who come by and just talk about their arrangements and what they need for their weddings. I was wondering when I will get to see a gay couple coming to these events. Everyone wants to get marry. So when is the big day?” She asked joyfully.  
  
“We were thinking about a summer wedding. Maybe in June or July,” Elliot answered the woman while George became more uncomfortable in their conversation.  
  
“We have plenty of centers opened during the summer time. This one is the Norman Center and it’s next to the beach. You two can exchange your vows near the ocean and have the reception in the building…”  
  
For George, the idea sounded nice. Declaring their undying love for one another in front of friends and family wasn’t a far fetch. But he hated the sand and standing out there while it’s hot was not his prefect idea of a vacation, let alone a ceremony. The colder weather was for him, but Elliot didn’t share his enthusiasm.   
  
“The beach sounds interesting,” Elliot folded his arms and tilted his head to the side, “but are there other locations?”  
  
“Well, this is Franconia Villa. It’s a beautiful villa where most couples have their weddings. There is a garden behind the villa and the gazebo is decorated with flowers,” Ms. Logan provided Elliot and George with a picture of the villa.  
  
“Can we have the flowers removed? I’m not a big fan of them.”  
  
“Sure and…”  
  
George looked at the brochures on the table. He could think of them psychological but it would be a waste of time. He liked the centers, especially Franconia Villa, and wouldn’t mind getting married in one of the places. They would be like any other heterosexual couples, preparing for their special day. Yet it would not be the same. They will still not be recognized as a married couple and it would take years for it to happen. It was a waste of time to think or even consider the obvious. He didn’t know why Elliot deceived the poor woman into thinking they would marry. It appears Elliot was having fun amusing the woman with his talk of centers and their “wedding” song.  
  
But, maybe George had it all wrong. Sure he could not get married in New York, but it would not stop him from loving Elliot. The smile on his face and his relax demeanor made George happy. For once, his lover was at ease. He wasn’t in a foul mood or ready to punch a prep for petting a cat. He was completely relaxed. One day, marriages and the rights that come with it, will be extended to them, but, for the moment, spending time with Elliot was all he desired.  
  
George wrapped his arm around waist and rested his head on Elliot’s shoulder.  
  
Elliot glanced at him and smiled.   
  
“…and the ballroom is big enough for five hundred people to dance the night away. It’s what we offer. The disadvantage of renting the villa is it won’t be available until August, and even then, the waitlist is full.”  
  
“So, if we do decide to have our wedding in the villa, how much would it cost?” Elliot asked.  
  
“We charge by the hour. It would cost 1,000 dollars per hour. You’ll looking at 10,000 to 20,000 dollars a day.”  
  
Elliot mouth dropped and his eyes widen. George didn’t know if he should laugh or keep Elliot from snapping her neck.  
  
With concern, Ms. Logan stared at Elliot.  
  
“Did I say something wrong?” She asked.  
  
“No, he’s a little surprised, but we will contact you when the time comes.” George lied. There was no way in hell he was paying twenty thousand dollars for a garden wedding.  
  
“Okay,” she gave them a packet and her card, “If you need any information, please call me. Thank you for your time.”  
  
“Thank you.” George smiled politely as he dragged Elliot away from the woman.  
  
“Twenty…Twenty…” Elliot stuttered.  
  
“Yes, Elliot, and Maureen will not have her wedding at the place.”  
  
Elliot stopped walking.  
  
“Who said this was for Maureen.”  
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“George,” he held his hand, “this has nothing to do with my daughter’s marriage. I thought…maybe…” he paused, trying to gather his words.  
  
“El, whatever you do, please don’t go down on one knee,” George warned as several people walk passed them. Some were interested in their predicament while others pretended they were not there.  
  
Elliot chuckled lightly.  
  
“I didn’t even do that to my ex, but that’s not the point. I was thinking, maybe we should get married.”  
  
George opened his mouth, but Elliot interrupted him.  
  
“I know we can’t do it in New York, but I want to make it official. What do you think?” He glazed in George’s eyes.  
  
George thought he was hearing things. Elliot wanted to get married. He wanted to spend the rest of his days with him. It was sweet hear it from his mouth, but also surreal. The cop who was married for twenty something years and detest weddings, wanted one again. It was irony, but he didn’t care. He loved him, the only man who gave him pure joy and hell. Yet, some part of him wanted Elliot to be sure with the decision. He does work in an environment that wasn’t gay friendly and he’s putting his reputation on the line. He didn’t want Elliot to regret it sometime down the line.  
  
“Are you serious? You’re a cop and…”  
  
“Everyone is fine with it. Liv wouldn’t shut up about it and neither did Kathy.”  
  
“Wait? You told everyone?” George’s brow rose slightly.  
  
Elliot shrugged.  
  
“What can I say? I’m a fool in love.”  
  
“I’m with you on that,” he smiled. Before he knew it, Elliot pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead.  
  
George never told him that he loved his embraces. To hear the thumping of his heart, the warmth and protective arms around his waist, was like music to his ears. Their bodies fit perfectly together and he didn’t want to release him. He belonged to Elliot.  
  
As soon as it started, the hug ended. Elliot released him and kissed him on the lips.   
  
George was surprised out of his mind. A kiss in public. From Elliot Stabler. He was living in some sort of fantasy world. He looked at Stabler who was waiting for an answer. George knew what he wanted.  
  
“Enough of this sappy moment, let’s try some cake.” George declared.  
  
At first, Elliot was confused. He stared at George for a while, not sure if it was a yes or no. Soon he saw the small smile appeared on his face which lightens Elliot’s beating heart. He smiled as well and the two men heard toward the cake table.   
  
“So, George, you never answered my question.” He picked up a plate and tried the small piece of red velvet cake.  
  
“What question?” George thought he made it clear a few moments ago.  
  
“The one about why women go crazy for these events.” His mouth was cramped with food.  
  
George laughed.  
  
“I can’t answer that, Elliot. All I can say is women just love weddings. And so do you.” He eat his cake.  
  
Elliot rolled his eyes as he took another bite of cake.  
  
“Shut up and eat your cake, George.”


End file.
